Meow
by Tonkotsu-chan
Summary: This is just some random oneshot that I came up with. It's kinda weird and cute. Review please!


**A/N: I am getting really bored these days, so I just came up with this. Sorry if you're mad at me because I'm procrastinating, but at least enjoy this as a gift from mee~**

 **Sasuke: Procrastination is a bad habit. Tsk tsk tsk. I'm quite disappointed, young one.**

 **Naruto: What's up with Teme? Why's he acting weird?**

 **Tonkotsu: He's probably coping with the fact that I haven't been active in about a month. Onwards with the story! I don't own Naruto or any characters affiliated with him.** _ **Though I wish I did…**_

 _Why must the universe do this to me?_ Yes, Sakura was in a dilemma. She was walking home from the hospital, her shift _finally_ over, and then _BOOM_! The streetlights just flickered off, and she was pretty sure that wasn't a small puppy that crawled over her foot. To top it off, random dude thought that it was a _great_ idea to come out of nowhere, and throw a smoke bomb drugged with some type of dumb drug that, wait for it, gave her _cat ears and a tail_. What the hell was she gonna do with that? Wait, wrong question. _How_ was she going to explain this to her two favorite idiots? _Hey_ _guys, I just got some cat ears and a tail because I thought it was a_ great _idea!_ **NO!** That was just dumb! She grumbled to herself as she shoved the keys into her lock. A blur of yellow and orange popped out of nowhere, great another dude, and gave her a bone crushing hug before she could even walk in.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaan! Where were you? I was worried sick," Naruto said with a concerned tone. He didn't even _notice_ the ears and tail. The guy's a mystery sometimes. Sakura broke out of the hug, and with a vein popping out, along with her new tail swaying side to side in a dangerous manner, she spoke with a sickeningly sweet tone. "Naruto-nii, let me enter the house before I do something I'll regret." Naruto took this and wisely stepped to the side for her to come in. She took off her coat and plopped herself onto the couch. "Remind me why I thought being a medic-nin was a good idea…" Naruto, being the good guy he was, picked her up and tucked her into her bed. He wished her a good night, and he slept in his room. (They were so close that he sometimes called her his "Imouto" and they both eventually bought separate rooms for each other in their apartments.)

The next morning Sakura woke up to find that her tail had spread out over the bed, and that her ears doubled over. She yawned, only to find that she had cat-like fangs. One of them poked out of her mouth. Sakura was terrified at this sight and she flipped out. She screamed and Naruto darted into her room, despite both in rather questionable pajamas. She only wore a navy blue long sleeved shirt, and he only wore sweatpants. "I-Imouto… what happened to you?" Sakura deadpanned. "HOW AM I GONNA KNOW?!" Naruto was really scared now. His Imouto was ¼ cat, and a pink one at that. Naruto called Sasuke over for help. "Dobe!" Sasuke called from outside. Naruto zipped over and opened the door. "You called?" Naruto nodded. "Follow me and, remember that this isn't genjutsu. Also, do you like cats?" Sasuke nodded. "Cats are my favorite animals." Naruto visibly relaxed. "Good, and remember to relax." He opened the door slowly and there, revealed Sakura sitting on her bed, contemplating life as it is. Sasuke was very surprised to see this. Sakura looked up and smiled at him, with one fang poking out. _Okay, that's it. I'm done. She's too cute like this._ He turned around so they couldn't see the heat rising to his face. Sakura frowned. _Is Sasuke-kun afraid of me?_ You see, Sakura still loved Sasuke with all of her heart. She was a bit hurt by this act of his. Sasuke turned around and said with a smirk on his face, "Are your ears really pink?" She spat out, "Why don't you find out yourself?" Naruto left the room by then, he didn't want to get caught in the crossfire. He slowly walked over and felt her ears. She was blushing like crazy, she didn't know Sasuke liked cats this much. Sasuke pointed to her tail. "May I?" Sakura was flustered and seething at the same time. _How dare he act like he can just touch her new features like that? And why is he so obsessed with them?_ "Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" He was nearly squeezing the life out of her tail, and he was zoning out. "Hn." _Also translated as, yes I'm just fine. I'm just zoning out and totally enjoying squeezing the living daylights out of your tail._ Sakura thought. Sasuke snapped out of his daze. "Can you let go? It kinda hurts." Sasuke let go and walked out of the room. _Weird._

An hour later, Sasuke came to the room. He apologized for what he did earlier. She replied with a toothy grin, "it's fine." He walked over aaaaaaaaaaaand…. Pecked her on the cheek. He left faster than she could blink. _Damn you Uchiha. Why? Oh right, because I love you._

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
